postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Phraud Hogslop
Phraud Hogslop is the CEO of Bullfish Interactive, a rival company of Running With Scissors. Apocalypse Weekend The last mission Vince Desi gives the Postal Dude on Saturday is to go to Bullfish Interative's publisher office complex to retrieve a Gold Master disc. There are several posters at Bullfish Interative depicting Hogslop as greedy and power-thirsty, using tons of money as a seat and as poker cards. This depiction of Hogslop is further confirmed when the Postal Dude arrives to his huge office, which has fountains, statues, several bank vaults and even money raining in it. When the Dude arrives, he makes fun of Hogslop, but his secretary suddenly interrupts to tell him Vince is on the phone. The Dude informs him he is there to pick up the gold master. Though it is right on his desk, Hogslop claims there is no gold master. The Dude proceeds to take the disc from the desk and Hogslop takes out a Rocket Launcher. The Dude runs to the other side of the office and a boss battle begins. Hogslop has varying hit points, depending on difficulty; the maximum is around 1060 on Impossible. He fights with a Rocket Launcher that fires heat-seeking rockets, as well as a shotgun for close range. He is resistant to fire, and dismembering or instant kill melee attacks (such as from the Machete or Sledgehammer) do not work on him, but he can be disarmed (ie; with a Dervish Cat) after which he will run away like a standard civilian. Paradise Lost Hogslop has a cameo appearance in Paradise Lost. He can be found on Friday in one of the food court rooms in the Animal Control Center (formerly the West Mall), along with a couple bags of cash and some loose stacks of cash. If the Postal Dude enters his room, he will consider it trespassing and will turn hostile. Hogslop behaves similarly to his boss battle in Apocalypse Weekend, fighting with a head-seeking rocket launcher at long range and an assault rifle at close range. He has less health than he did in Apocalypse Weekend, but can still survive much more damage than any other normal, non-boss enemy. It takes 57 assault rifle rounds or 25 pistol rounds, or several explosives, to kill him. He is resistant to fire as well as to melee dismemberments, and also requires 2 Revolver executions to kill instead of the usual 1. He drops packets of cash every time he takes damage, so killing him with multiple hits from a weak weapon (such as the Machine Gun) is more profitable than killing him with a few hits from a powerful weapon. If killed with the machine gun, he will drop around $1000 in cash. Trivia *Hogslop is likely Canadian, as he occasionally says after a sentence "eh", which is a dialectical stereotype for Canadians. *Despite his large amount of health, he can be killed instantly with a well-placed headshot from a Hunting Rifle. *The name "Hogslop" is never fully heard in game - a beep partially obscures each instance of it. The name "Phraud" is seen on his boss health bar. Gallery Hogslop.png|A closeup of Hogslop in-game. ru:Фрод Хогслоп Category:Individuals